Love's not the only thing that's hard
by demetriaxo
Summary: Alex has a new baby to look after with no help from her parents and she still has to focus and stay up to date at school. At least she has Miss Torres, her mentor, how far will the teacher go to help Alex?
1. Theo

This is where it all begins. Today, Theo Arthur Russo was born; my beautiful, precious baby boy. I, Alexandra Russo am now a mother at the tender age of sixteen… Who'd have thought that would happen?! I used to be the golden, A* student that left everyone proud but somewhere along the way I slipped up, I stopped making calculated decisions and instead became reckless. I don't blame anyone for the position that I'm in, I know that it was entirely my decision to have sex with Dean Moriarty as poor as that may have been. All of his rejection rings through my mind as I replay his reaction:

**A: I have to tell you something Dean, can I call you?**

**D: I don't really want to talk to you tbh just text what you have to say**

**A: Um ok, well I found out that I'm pregnant**

**D: I used a condom so it's not mine, don't try to fucking palm this off on me!**

**A: I was a virgin before I was with you and I haven't had sex with anyone since. The condom must have broken.**

**D: I still don't give a shit whether it's mine or not, either way I'm not doing jack shit so you better kill the thing or something.**

**A: You know I can't do that.**

**D: Just fuck off and don't bother contacting me ever again.**

I can laugh about it now; I can't believe I ever thought he loved me. I was young and naïve and he was moving away. I cared about him so much and let him convince me that sleeping with him would be the perfect goodbye. I guess it was because, as much as I regret getting pregnant at fifteen, I couldn't imagine life without Theo.

My parents were so enraged when I finally gained the courage to tell them. My dad wanted me to have an abortion, he said it would ruin my life, but I just couldn't do it. Mom wouldn't have let me anyway, that's completely against everything she believes in. So in the end we all agreed that I'd keep the baby but he/she would be my responsibility. They promised to support us financially and provide me with all the things that I'd need to care for my baby but I had to do all the actual caring. My family's pretty well off so I was able to get Theo loads of stuff and they can afford to pay for all of his day care for when I'm at school.

Babies can't actually start nursery until they're six weeks old so until then I'll have to leave Theo with a child minder. I've found the best woman, she's quite old and she already cares for around three children so he'll be around other kids. I feel slightly bad palming him off the second that he's born but if I want to finish school so that I can provide for him on my own then I have to besides it will only be from half eight in the morning until about four and then I'll spend the rest of the time with him.

"You ready to go Lex?" My mom asked as she entered the hospital room, interrupting my flow.

"Um, yeah one sec, I'll just get Theo." I replied.

I carefully got up out of the bed, it didn't hurt too much but pain was still present, and headed for the nursery in the hospital. I've always found it cute how they leave all of the babies in one room; it means that they're never alone.

"Excuse me?" Nervously, I approached the woman seated behind the big wooden desk outside the nursery.

"Yes miss?" She greeted politely.

"I'm here to collect my baby." I explained.

"Okay and who exactly would that be?" She chuckled lightly at my obvious awkwardness.

"Theo Russo." I said.

"Give me a second to check the paper work; obviously I can't just hand him straight over to you." She replied.

I watched as she carefully shuffled through the file cupboard, ounce she found Theo's file she'd see my picture and I would be able to take my baby home.

"Okay Alexandra wait here and we'll bring him right out." She smiled.

I watched the woman disappear through the double doors and then appear minutes later with the most gorgeous boy in her arms. Theo was wrapped in a sky blue blanket and was suckling on a matching dummy.

"Hey baby." I cooed as the woman handed him over to me.

"I wish you the best of luck." She beamed.

"Thanks very much."

I walked back to the reception to meet my parents so that we could all go home.

"We alright to go?" My dad checked.

"Yes." My mom gently stroked Theo's check as I walked beside her.

"The car seat is secure and ready to put him in." She informed me as she opened the back door to the car.

I carefully placed the infant into the special seat and took my time in making sure the straps were tight and safe before I closed the door and walked round to the other side in order to get in.

"The whole of the garage is cleared out now and all of your stuff has been put in there." My dad began to fill me in on what had been completed whilst I was in the hospital.

That's where me and Theo will be staying, the garage. It's not really a garage anymore though, more like a spare room. There's carpet, wallpaper, heating, air conditioning, a kitchen area and a bathroom area which is sectioned off from the rest of the room. My parents decided that I would have to move into there with Theo because he will be crying in the night and causing a lot of noise which they don't want to be disturbed by and also they figured I'd need more privacy and independence.

We finally arrived home after the thirty minute drive; I was too drained to go in the house and socialize so I said my good nights and headed straight to my new room, practically a mini house, on the other side of the garden locking the door behind me.

Theo smelt quite bad so I figured he needed his nappy changed, then I would feed him, by bottle (breast feeding freaks me out), and then put him in his crib so he could go to sleep. It was about an hour before I could finally lie down in my bed, to say I was exhausted would be an understatement, but I couldn't fight the smile off my face. Theo was something that I made and he's so special.

…

The past two days have sped by so fast it's unbelievable. People tell you how much hard work it is looking after a baby but you never really believe it until you actually have to. It's Monday now and I have to go back to school, which means I've had to wake up super early in order to get Theo ready to go to the child minders. I still feel bad leaving him with someone else considering he's two days old but my parents have to work so I have no other choice. It's only five o'clock in the morning right now and considering I've hardly slept all weekend I am very exhausted. I have so much to do though; I have to wash Theo, change him, dress him, feed myself, dress myself, wash myself, do my makeup, pack my bag and then pack all of Theo's stuff. Finally at half seven I've finished and I'm walking to the bus stop with my little man snuggled cosily in his pram. The bus ride takes around half an hour so I should be arriving to Mrs Plum's (child-minders) house at eight.

The sweet, old lady answered the door with a bright smile the second I pressed down on the bell.

"Ah hello, you must be Alexandra." She greeted, shaking my hand and then she bent down to address Theo, "And you must be Theo."

She spoke in a baby voice and began to tickle the young boy causing him to gain a look of intrigue.

"So I'll be here to fetch him at around four, is that alright?" I asked.

"Yes, that should be absolutely fine." She smiled.

I gave Theo a kiss on the head and then watched as the woman wheeled him inside of her house. It felt strange leaving him with someone new and I didn't like it but I shrugged it off and walked away from the house. Luckily, the high school that I attend is just down the road from Mrs Plum's house so I don't have to rush.

It felt strange arriving at school since I hadn't been there in around a month. Being pregnant was very inconvenient but I had already managed to catch up on all the work that I'd missed. The teachers would either have my best friend Harper bring it to my house or they would email it to me.

I had an appointment with Mr York, our head teacher, at ten past eight and considering I was already five minutes late I began to rush. I knocked on the big oak door and waited silently for his reply, "Come in!"

I entered the room and took a seat in the big chair in front of his desk.

"How are you Alexandra?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks." I smiled.

"This will just be a brief meeting as I have to dash off somewhere but I just needed to chat with you about some changes." He informed me.

"Changes?" I questioned.

"Yes, Mr Green has had to leave due to personal reasons so you now have a new form tutor and a new maths teacher." He explained.

"Oh." I didn't exactly care that he was gone but it would be weird to have someone new.

"His position has been filled by a woman called Miss Torres." He added, "She will also be your new mentor."

"Mentor?" Once again I was confused.

"I wish I could explain it but I am really running late sorry I've had to rush, if you have any questions at a later date you can always ask me. For now you should go to your tutor and meet Miss Torres."

He ushered me out the room rather urgently so I began to head in the direction of my tutor. I knocked on the old door and a cheery voice answered immediately calling me in.

"Hello, I'm A-a-alex Rus-s-so Mr York t-t-told me to speak w-w-with you." I stuttered before mentally slapping myself. I honestly don't know what came over me except maybe I do. I'm nervous because the replacement for Mr Green is, how do I put it, hot. Like surface of the sun hot. Like hotter than Megan Fox hot. She's just hot.

"Hello." She giggled. Great, now she's laughing at me, she totally thinks I'm a dork.

**What did you think? I liked it tbh aha. Review?**


	2. Miss Torres

What the fuck is even happening to me? I've never liked a girl before. I've only ever dated guys which is made obvious since I have Theo.

"Take a seat." She suddenly instructed snapping me from my daze.

I slowly made my way to the table in front of her desk and sat down on the old, wooden chair.

"So what's this whole mentoring thing about?" I managed to ask.

"Well since you've missed so much school and you're going to be finding it difficult to stay on top of things Mr York figured it would benefit you to have a teacher to make sure you're not struggling too much and you're not finding yourself far behind." She explained.

It made a lot of sense and I really could do with the help considering how tired I am right now. If I'm like this just after having Theo for three days I can't even imagine how I'm going to be in the long run.

"Are you sure you have time for this?" I wanted what she was offering but I didn't want to be a pain.

"Of course." She smiled.

I began to settle down a little as I felt the nerves slipping away.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you miss so much school?" Miss Torres questioned hesitantly.

"I don't want you to dislike me." I pouted.

I'd only known this woman for like five minutes but still I felt some sort of connection and I didn't want to stuff it up.

"I promise you that I won't judge you." She assured.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the wall too afraid to look into my teacher's eyes.

"I had a baby."

I expected a big gasp or a shout of disgust but nothing came. I returned my gaze to the woman in front of me and all I saw was pure understanding.

"That's so cute, is it a boy or a girl?" She gushed.

"A boy." I laughed.

To be honest I don't actually know why I'm laughing I think it's just the shock.

"Do you have a picture?" She looked almost hopeful; I guess this was the mothering side of her.

"Can I get my phone out?" I checked.

"Um, of course." She chuckled.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my black IPhone 5. I quickly slid my finger across the screen and typed in the four number code. Once the photo album was up I tapped on one of the hundred photos I had of my little baby and turned the phone to face Miss Torres.

"Oh my god he's so precious!" She exclaimed taking the phone out of my hand.

She had my phone for around two minutes just flicking through them all making various 'ohh' and 'aww' noises.

"You two are so perfect." She complimented as she gave me the device back.

I glanced at the phone and the picture I'd taken this morning was on the screen. Personally, I think I looked a right mess. I was in my pyjamas and my hair was a mess, Theo on the other hand looked adorable was lying in my arms asleep.

Blushing I locked the phone and replaced it in my pocket.

"What's with the blush?" She teased.

"I looked a right mess." I cringed.

"No, you didn't." She said.

I felt like we had a moment, just the two of us staring into each other's eyes but it was soon broken when she cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I guess I'm your mentor now." She stated.

"Um, yeah." I agreed.

"The bells about to go so you should probably go and sit down and then I'll come and speak to you about it at some point during the period." She told me.

"Alright then." I smiled.

I quickly got up and headed to my seat in the back of the room.

"Alex!" I heard a high pitched squeal and immediately knew it was Harper.

She ran from the door to our seats and pulled me into a tight, secure hug; I could see Miss Torres trying her best to supress her giggles from the front of the room which just made me break out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harper scolded as she pulled away from our embrace.

"Nothing, I just missed you." I apologised, pushing her playfully into her seat.

"How's Theo?" She asked.

"He's great, he's adorable, he's perfect and oh my god I just love him so much." I gushed.

"When do I get to meet the cutie?"

"You can come over tonight if you want?" Harper hadn't been over to my house in a while because of the baby.

"I'm there." She beamed.

We settled off into a comfortable silence that was only broken once Miss Torres began to call out the register. Tutor period has always been my highlight of the day. It's not exactly a lesson, it's more like a chill out before school starts and it just gives me a chance to hang out with Harper since we don't have any lessons together.

"So how are you liking Miss Torres?" She asked.

"She's okay, nicer than Mr Green." I admitted.

"Yeah, I like her."

"Like who?" We both looked up, and speak of the devil; Miss Torres was stood there looking down at us.

"You." Harper stated bluntly.

"Oh." There was a bit of a pause as our teacher was obviously taken aback but she recovered soon enough, "Harper, do you mind if I speak with Alex?"

"No, do you want me to leave?" Harper was always the polite one.

"No it's fine." Miss Torres pulled out a chair from the desk in front and turned it round so she was facing the two of us.

"You will have to give up a lot of your lunch hours in order to actually have our meetings so are you sure you're ready to commit to this because I will not be happy if you start to flake on me after I've given up my time." She warned.

I could obviously tell that Harper was confused as she had no idea of this mentor offer, "I don't mind giving up my time."

"Okay then so what lunch times are okay for you?" She asked.

"Any, I don't exactly have an exciting life." I joked which caused the girls around me to laugh lightly.

"Okay well how about Tuesdays and Fridays?" She suggested.

"Yep that's fine." I confirmed.

"Okay so in here at the start of lunch tomorrow, yes?" She double checked.

"Yep." She gave me one last smile and then retreated to the front of the room, my eyes involuntary following her ass.

"Okay, what was that?" Harper gasped.

I tore my eyes away and focused on my friend, "what?"

"You checking out her ass." She accused.

"I did not!" I denied though my growing blush said differently.

"You totally were."

"Shut up!" I moaned.

She would have carried on bugging me but the bell began to ring signalling we both had to go to our next lesson.

"Where are you next?" I quickly asked changing the subject.

She grabbed her student planner from the bag by her feet and quickly scanned the table on the back page, "Chemistry."

"Oh, I'm in here." I concluded after checking my own.

"I guess I'll see you later then but this conversation isn't over." She warned as she walked away.

"Oh I think it is." I shouted back.

All throughout the maths lesson I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful Miss Torres. It was starting to really freak me out. Why am I so attracted to her? Why is my mind filled with dirty thoughts about what I want to do to her? I'm not like this.

"Alex?" I broke out of my trance when I heard my name being called.

"Huh?" I looked around and everyone was staring at me.

"Do you know the answer?" Miss Torres questioned.

Shit. I don't even know what the question is.

"Um, can you repeat the question?" Great, I seem like a right idiot now.

"3x + 3 = 18. Find x" She said.

It was hard to think with everyone staring at me but the question didn't exactly need much thinking "Um, okay… x is…" I quickly paused and soon had the answer in my head, "5."

"That's correct; can you tell us how you got it?"

"I took 3 off both sides to get 3x = 15 and then divided both sides by 3 to get x = 5." I explained.

"Very good." She praised.

Finally all of the attention was off me and she continued with the lesson. Around half an hour later I heard the familiar bell and began to pack up all of my belongings, I was just about out the door when I heard my name being called for the second time that lesson.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"You seemed a bit distracted before, are you okay?" Miss Torres seemed concerned and that was sweet.

"Yeah sorry I just wasn't paying attention." I apologised.

"Well don't make a habit of it." She scolded.

"I won't." I promised.

She gently patted my shoulder and sent me out of the room. My breath hitched at the contact but luckily she didn't notice. I really need to get away from this woman.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly with nothing much happening and before I knew it I was meeting up with Harper outside of the school gates.

"You ready to get Theo?" Harper checked.

"Yep, let's get out of here." I linked our arms and pulled the slightly younger girl with me in the direction of Mrs Plum's house.

**Review please?:')**


	3. I missed this

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing." Harper whispered as she gently stroked Theo's head.

"I take it you love him just as much as I do then." I laughed.

"I sure do." I quickly pulled my phone out of my back pocket and silently took a photo of the two interacting and then I saved it as my background before placing my phone on the kitchen counter.

I carefully sat down beside Harper on the bed and beamed at my two favourite people.

"So what's new in your life?" I asked Harper. I'd missed my best friend and wanted to catch up.

"Um, my mom has started dating this really fit guy who looks about our age." She cringed.

"Oh my god, gross!" I mimicked throwing up causing Harper to laugh.

"Tell me about it! But she seems happy so I guess that's all that matters." Harper smiled.

"Aren't you just the sweetest." I teased.

"No that would be this little man." She looked down at Theo and then pulled a face, "Who I think needs changing."

She handed the baby boy to me and moved further away on the bed.

"And of course you give him to me." I stated.

"I love him and all but dirty nappies can be mommy's job."

I chuckled at my best friend and then walked over to the changing area on the other side of the room.

"So, you missing your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. My feelings are just all over the place and I want to pretend like I don't give a shit that he's not here and that he's dead because of everything that he did but at the same time he was my dad." She sighed.

"I guess but he did hurt your mom pretty bad." I reminded her.

"I know and it wasn't the first time, he became an alcoholic and that ruined him but it was like he was a whole new man. Before all the booze he was loving and he cared so much about us all. I know that if he wasn't drunk he would never have hit my mom and she would never have lost their baby." Harper explained.

"But he was drunk and he did do everything. Then again he was obviously guilty… Guilty enough to kill himself." I said.

"Can we just not talk about this please." I looked over at my best friend and saw a tear falling before she hastily wiped it away.

"Sorry I apologised.

I quickly finished Theo and then placed him in his cot with his first teddy.

"Ask me anything." I told Harper as I jumped on the bed beside her. I knew that Harper would take advantage of this opportunity and realise that I was trying to make it up to her for pushing the issue a bit.

"What's your opinion on Miss Torres?" She smirked.

"Um, she's a good teacher." I tried.

"Oh, come on! Is that all you can say? You were practically drooling over her in tutor! Harper accused.

"I was not!" I lied.

"Don't even try it." She warned.

"Fine! I find her attractive." I confessed.

"Are you like gay now? Did Dean turn you?" Harper was confused I could see that.

"I don't know… Like we've kissed when we've been drunk and shit like that but I've never felt anything towards you."

"That doesn't mean you aren't gay! I don't fancy every boy I see and you won't fancy every girl you see. We're best friends and that's it so whenever we kiss it's just friendly." She did make sense to be fair.

"Would you mind if I was?" I asked.

Personally I think I'm bisexual but then again Miss Torres is the only girl I've ever been attracted to.

"I'd love you if you fancied grannies for fucks sake! You mean everything to me!" Harper stated.

"Oh my god no definitely not grannies but I do appreciate the sentiment behind it, I love you Harp!" I've turned into a mushy mess oh my god.

"No problem baby!" Harper smiled as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

I lifted up the pillow from the top of the bed and hit my best friend on the head lightly.

"What was that for?" She pouted.

"Your language! You said the 'f'' word." I scolded.

"And?" She asked confused.

"Theo is in the room." I reminded her.

"It's not like he can hear." She moaned, "He's asleep."

"So? You better get used to controlling your mouth." I warned.

"Fine."

She pushed me lightly and we both fell back on the bed giggling wildly. Our laughter was soon broke by the loud cries of Theo.

"I blame you." I cursed at Harper.

"And that's my queue to leave." She said as she looked over at the disturbance.

"Oh it would be." I got up and quickly made me way to Theo.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I fake smiled.

I followed the red headed girl to the door and locked it behind her.

"Is someone hungry?" I cooed at Theo.

His wet, droopy eyes stared up at me and my heart broke at the site. How did I get so lucky?!

Within five minutes I was perched back on the bed, watching the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy, feeding Theo.

"Arizona stay away from that girl! She split up Lucas and Brooke and she'll do it to you and Callie too." I cried scaring Theo and causing him to cry out.

"Sorry baby." He gave me one last glance and went back to drinking his bottle.

It was two O'clock before I finally managed to get Theo back to sleep. Whenever I'd tried to place him in his cot he wold just start crying and nothing was making him fall to sleep. I tried rocking him and singing to him but he just wasn't having any of it.

The second I laid my head down on the pillow I was out like a light and it felt like only minutes before I was being woken by my alarm. It took everything just to force myself out of bed having had only three hours sleep. Theo wasn't awake which was no surprise considering he'd had only three hours sleep too.

I dragged myself out the house at half seven and made my way to Mrs Plum's.

I knocked lightly on her door and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Oh Alexandra dear you look exhausted." She sympathised as she opened the door.

"Theo didn't sleep until late." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised.

"It's not your fault." I chuckled, "By the way he hasn't eaten yet because he wouldn't wake up."

"That's fine." She took the pram and I waited at her door step until the door closed in front of me.

I felt like I was going to literally fall asleep on my feet as I made my way down the lane leading to the big school gates. I didn't know whether Miss Torres was going to be in school yet but I made my way to tutor anyway. I looked through the gap in the door and was pleased to see that she was. My heart literally skipped a beat when I spotted the old woman at her desk.

I knocked lightly on the door and smiled at her voice as she called me in.

"Alex!" She greeted.

"Hey." I chuckled. I made my way to her desk and sat down on the chair beside her before resting my head on her desk.

"You tired?" She asked.

"Just a bit." I laughed, "Theo didn't sleep until two last night."

"What time do you have to wake up?"

"Five."

"Having had only three hours sleep isn't good, Lex." I smiled at the nickname she gave me and then looked up to face her.

"I know I could sleep like now." I pouted.

"You can if you want?" She suggested.

"What here?"

"Yeah, can you sleep here or do you have to have a bed?" She checked.

"No I should be fine." I told her.

"Okay, I'll wake you up when the bell goes."

"Thank you." I turned the other way and closed my eyes; feeling the heaviness take over almost immediately.

"Lex! Lex!" I woke with a start and sat up to see Miss Torres looking right at me.

I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to look more alert.

"I'm up." I stated.

"Yes you are." She laughed lightly.

"I'm just going to go sit at my desk then." I got up and could have sworn I felt her gaze on me. As I looked behind me I saw her quickly look down at the paper in front of her alarmed that she'd been caught checking me out. I couldn't fight the grin off my face to think that she might like my ass as much as I enjoyed hers.

**Review please?:')**


	4. Sort yourself out

"Miss Russo!"

I heard my name being called but I just couldn't bring myself to look up.

"Alex!"

There it was again, ugh! I would have ignored it but then Amy, my partner started to nudge me.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat up.

The whole class was staring at me and that's when it hit me that I'd just fallen to sleep in class.

"Do you think it's appropriate to sleep in class?" Miss Berry shouted.

I cringed at the noise but answered anyway, "No."

"Correct! Now see me after class." She ordered.

There was only five minutes left of class so I didn't bother to start any of the work I just sat there and stared into space.

"Alex!" She yelled again.

"What?" I replied with more attitude than I had intended.

"Less of the cheek." She glared.

"Sorry."

"Why were you asleep in my lesson? Is it that boring?" I bit back the urge to say yes and instead shook my head, "Then why?"

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." I explained.

"That's your own fault." She snapped.

"Technically not." I muttered under my breath but she heard it anyway.

"And how is it not your fault?"

"Theo didn't sleep until two O'clock and then I had to get up in order to get him and myself ready at five." I stated.

"Aren't your parents around to help?" She questioned.

"They're around but not to help. I have to bring him up on my own." I explained.

"Well this really isn't good for your education! I'm afraid I will have to inform your parents." She told me.

"Miss no! Please?!" I begged.

My mom and dad had said that I could look after Theo and make all of the decisions regarding him as long as I proved that I was capable of doing so and if Miss Berry gives them reason to think that I can't; my baby boy will be taken away.

"I have to, sorry." She apologised.

I gave her the dirtiest look I could muster and barged past the older woman ignoring her protests.

"I'm so fucking pissed!" I yelled as I came storming into Miss Torres' classroom, taking a seat beside her.

"Nice to see you too." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so annoyed." I cried.

Tears were now pouring down my face and I didn't even know why. I guess I was just too tired and stressed and scared. I know I put myself in this position but it's still a lot of pressure.

"Hey stop crying." She soothed as she reached out and cleared my face with her thumb.

"It's just so hard!"

"What's happened?" She asked.

"I fell asleep in Miss Berry's class and now she's going to phone home." I sobbed.

"Why is that so bad?" She questioned.

"Because my parents will take Theo away from me." I explained.

"Why will they?"

"Because they said if I couldn't look after him and still go on as normal that they would raise him. They said it was because they don't want me to fall behind in class."

Mitchie moved along in her chair and began to softly stroke my back. As her hand touched my skin I could have sworn the sparks had increased.

"We'll find a way out of this!" She assured.

"How can you be so sure?" I sniffled.

"Because I'll help you okay?" She suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Let's focus on your school work right now though, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine."

She shifted back over in her seat and I leaned out of her embrace, grabbing my bag off the floor in the process.

"I'm not actually behind on any subjects at the moment so how do we go about this?" I questioned.

"Are there any problems that you are having with students or any other teachers?" She suggested.

"No, just Miss Berry." I sighed.

"Do you have any other pictures on your phone of Theo that I can see?" She asked me hopefully.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my IPhone. I quickly unlocked it and clicked on my photo album before passing it to Miss Torres.

"Oh my god Harper and Theo are so cute!" She gushed.

She was looking at the photo which I'd taken just the night before. I began to giggle at the look of pure concentration on her face and she looked up at me with the cutest pout on her face.

"Stop laughing at me." She moaned.

"Sorry."

I held in the giggles and instead just began to smile goofily at the teacher in front of me. I don't like these feelings that I'm getting. I feel so giddy when I'm around her.

It confused me when her face changed from cuteness to sadness to a masked smile.

"So you and Harper are dating." She stated.

"What?" She turned the phone to face me and I saw a picture that I'd taken of me practically eating Harper's face when we were both drunk off her heads.

"Oh my God no! I love her like loads and I think she's absolutely perfect but I wouldn't date her that's just weird." I laughed.

"What's with the picture then?" The older woman was very puzzled.

"We were just drunk you know how it is." I explained.

"Oh, is that a common occurrence? You getting drunk…?"

"I'm not going to lie it was. My parents knew though and they didn't mind, I only ever got drunk at mine, Harper's or Dean's and there were always parents around. I don't anymore though obviously, ever since I found out I was pregnant I haven't touched a drop of it." I confessed.

"How come they didn't mind?" Miss Torres seemed very interested in the topic but then again she was my mentor and it was her job to care.

"I'd never done a thing wrong; I was the perfect child. I got all A*'s, I never rebelled and I always got good reports from school so they just figured they'd be lenient on some of my rules." I relied honestly.

"Had you drunk the night you got pregnant?" She questioned.

"Yes… I wasn't like completely out of it or anything so I could still make calculated decisions but I had drunk." I told her truthfully.

"Is that Dean you spoke about the dad?"

"Yeah but he isn't around at all." I said and for the first time the thought of him not being here didn't bother me at all.

"Do you miss him?"

"Honestly, no. I don't want to be the girl that's hung up over some guy and if he doesn't want me fuck him."

She laughed loudly at my attitude and gave me a huge bright smile.

"You don't need guys anyway, trust me." She added.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" After knowing the woman only two days I already found myself hoping she'd answer no.

"No and I never have." She answered.

"Yeah right you've never had a boyfriend." I replied sarcastically, "All the boys must have been drooling over you."

"Oh they were." She chuckled, "But I wasn't interested."

"Why?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm gay…" She told me.

"Really?!" To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Yeah, why is that such a shock?" She asked me.

"I don't know but I guess I just wasn't expecting it… so do you have a girlfriend?" I held my breath praying for the same answer.

"No, I just broke up with a girl actually." I had to physically fight off the grin and instead place a sad look on my face.

"Oh why? Are you okay?" I didn't want the beautiful woman to hurt.

"She cheated on me but I'm over it to be honest I didn't even love her." Miss Torres confessed.

I was about to reply when the bell rang.

"You best be going… I'll just give you my number so you can text me about what your parents say, okay?" She checked.

"Alright." I smiled.

I waited for her to finish writing the number and then left the room with the small piece of paper tightly in my hand and a huge grin on my face.

History and Health ed passed pretty quickly and before I knew it I'd already fetched Theo and I was back at home.

"Alex!" I heard the bellow literally the second I set foot up the drive.

The sudden noise caused Theo to start crying so I picked him up and began to rock him to and thro.

"What is this we hear from Miss Berry?! You falling asleep." My mom demanded.

"It was a one off I'm sorry I just got really tired." I apologised.

"Well we have to take Theo away." My dad informed me.

"No! Please don't do that dad! I promise I won't make the same mistake." I pleaded.

"Alright but just this once! If this happens even one more time I will take that child away from you faster than you can blink! We had a deal now go to the garage and I don't want to see or hear from you for the rest of the night." He shouted.

I put my head down and moved Theo to a more comfortable position before wheeling the wheelchair back to the garage.

"It's okay granddad was just made." I cooed as I locked the door behind me.

Theo smelt so I figured he needed his nappy changing and the overly screaming suggested to me that he needed food. Once he had a clean nappy I pulled the bars up on the changing table ensuring that he couldn't roll off and went to the kitchen area to do his bottle.

My baby boy was acting really restless today and kept kicking his legs out so I placed him on the bed and balanced the bottle in his mouth with my one hand. He seemed to calm down so I pulled my phone out and began to compose a new message. I got the piece of paper out of my pocket and added the number to the message.

**A: It's Alex:) My parents were pretty mad but they've given me another chance.**

I only had to wait seconds before I had the reply.

**M: Good! How are you feeling now then? How is Theo? X**

Why is she using kisses? Does she feel the same way as I do? Does she feel the connection?

**A: He's acting quite restless and I think he slept all day but other than that he should be fine and I'm alright just exhausted to be honest x**

**M: Want me to help with Theo? X**

What exactly is she asking?!

**A: Um, what do you mean? X**

**M: Do you want me to look after him for like a night or something? X**

What the fuck? Is this even allowed? It seems so sudden.

**A: Wouldn't you get into trouble though? And I don't want to cause you any inconvenience x**

**M: No one will know and honestly I don't mind. X**

Normally I wouldn't trust some woman who I'd only known two days but this was Miss Torres, she was my teacher so obviously she's not some psycho killer and I really need some sleep if I want to keep him.

**A: Okay then, I guess that would be alright x**

**M: Give me your address and I'll head over x**

**A: 1 Wallneath Close, WS9 8NB come in through the back gate so that my parents don't see you x**

**M: Okay I'm on my way x**

I waited for fifteen minutes before she arrived and by then Theo was done with his bottle. I heard a light knock on the door and jumped up with the little monster in my arms.

"Hey." I greeted as I opened the door, "Come in."

I moved out of the way and waited for her to enter the room before I closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat." I smiled.

I watched as she walked over to my bed and sat down carefully, I switched Theo to my other arm and went to sit beside her.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this Miss?" I asked.

"Call me Mitchie when we're not in class Alex and yes I honestly have no problem looking after him for a night." She replied.

"Do you want to hold him?" Her face lit up so I took that as a yes.

I carefully passed the little cutie over to the teacher beside me and beamed at the reaction. I pulled my phone out and quickly took a snap of the two interacting.

"He's so precious!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I boasted.

Mitchie looked up at me and gave me her million dollar smile before looking back at Theo.

"I'll just get all his stuff sorted." I told her.

I gathered his car seat, his changing bag with spare nappies, wipes and nappy sacks, his bottle maker with spare bottles and the formula, spare clothes and his favourite teddy.

"I'll help you out to the car?" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be great." She beamed.

She stood up with Theo in her arms and wrapped him round in the blanket I handed her. I quickly scribbled down the address of Mrs Plum's house and gave her that too.

"You can take him whatever time's best for you." I informed her.

"Okay then, thanks for this." She praised.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" I laughed.

"Probably but I'm a twenty six year old woman who has no kids so I love the chance to play mommy." She chuckled.

"Well anytime." I joked.

She handed me Theo to put in the car so that I could say my goodbyes and once I was done I shut the door and headed to the driver's side.

"If there's any problems don't hesitate to call." I told Mitchie.

"I'll call don't worry." She smiled.

I waved her off as she headed down the road and then headed back to the garage to sleep.

**Reviews please?:')**


	5. I'm not his sister

I was woken by my alarm at seven O'clock in the morning and man did it feel amazing to have slept so well. I got up and jumped in the shower before grabbing my phone to text Mitchie.

**A: Was Theo alright? Did you sleep at all? :p x**

**M: Not really haha but it was worth it! He's such a little cutie x**

**A: Oh my god I know! You still okay taking him to the child minders for around eight-ish?x**

**M: Yeah that should be fine!x**

**A: I'll get to school for about quarter past then :) & could you leave his seat and changing bag and everything I gave you at her house and I'll just collect it when I fetch him after school? X**

**M: Yeah that should be fine x**

**A: See you in a bit then :) x**

**M: See ya :) x**

I put my phone down and grabbed the curling iron, I felt like having a change, and began to curl my straight hair. I was done with in fifteen minutes and quickly applied my make up before packing my bag. I was ready to go and walking to the bus stop by quarter to eight.

"Morning." I greeted as I came walking into tutor later than usual.

"Morning Lex." She replied.

I pulled a chair up beside her desk as I would usually do and faced the older girl.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked.

"We just watched a bit of TV and played with his toys but that's about it." She explained.

"Sounds fun." I chuckled.

"It honestly was… so much! I've always loved babies and Theo is so cute! You can't tell anyone I did this though because I really shouldn't have. It's just been so long since I've had a baby around." A flash of pain spread across Mitchie's face before quickly being covered with a smile.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied immediately. I wanted to press the issue but she clearly wasn't ready to talk.

"Well anyway I promise I won't tell anyone." I smiled.

"Thanks." She returned the smile.

"Do you think I'm a bad mom for leaving Theo with you? I mean I've known you literally three days and Theo's only five days old." I fretted.

"I'm not going to lie it probably wasn't the best idea and maybe you shouldn't be so open to trusting people with your child but you also knew that I was a teacher and that I will have had certain checks before I was able to join this profession meaning I'm capable and safe to look after a new-born. Also, you were absolutely exhausted and it wouldn't have been a good decision of yours to look after Theo being that tired; anything could have happened." She reassured.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I won't trust anyone else with him." I admitted.

"I guess I should feel honoured then." She smirked, "And we could always make it a regular thing since I love looking after him and you need rest."

"Um, are you honestly sure because I feel like I'm imposing way too much here." I expressed.

"I honestly adore him already."

"How about twice a week? Not weekends because I can always sleep in the day and I want to try and spend as much time as I can with him but week days would really help?" I suggested.

"I am your mentor after all and this does help with your education."

"True. So how about you have him Tuesday's and Friday's? That way I will be all refreshed and wide awake to have quality time with him on the weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds good Lex." She agreed.

"Alright then well I better be going to my desk, everyone else will arrive soon." I told Mitchie.

…

"So Harper how's your mom and her new boy toy?" I wondered.

"Okay I guess, he's always round the house though and I'm not going to lie it's very off putting." She moaned.

"Why? I thought you said he was fit." I remembered.

"He is which is why it's off putting to see him eating my mom's face and I don't even want to know what they're doing in my mom's room. Those noises are not human like." She shuddered.

"Images." I laughed.

"Tell me about it."

We were both currently sat at the back desk in English listening to Mrs O'loughlin bang on about some Shakespeare book.

"How's Theo?" Harper questioned.

"He's doing well but oh my god is it tiring! All he does is eat, sleep, poo and cry and he sleeps at weird hours so he's always waking me up. He full on eats like all day and the amount of times I have to change his nappy. I knew that it was going to be hard but I never thought it would be this hard." I vented.

"Aw is Alex tired." Harper teased.

"Yes! Shit! He's got to have that heel prick test today too; the midwife is coming round after school." I remembered.

"What's that and why is it bad?" She asked.

"It's not that bad I just forgot and it's just when they take a bit of blood from the heel and test it for various things." I told Harper.

"Oh right. So are you enjoying being a mom then?" She inquired.

"I love it to be honest. Theo is just so precious and perfect and it warms me to know that he's just mine. I made it him and yeah it was with Dean's help but when I look at Theo I don't even see him." I gushed.

"Aw that's so cute, I'm glad you're happy."

The rest of the day sped by. I finished all my work in Spanish so I had no homework, I spent the whole of maths just staring at Mitchie, health and social was fun as per usual and pe just dragged; I don't like exercise.

…

"How was he today?" The poor old lady looked absolutely flustered as she opened the door with a crying Theo in her arms.

"He was very restless sweetie I think he misses his mom since he wasn't with you last night." She explained handing me the bundle of joy, "I'll just get his stuff."

"Are you restless today sweetie?" I cooed rocking him in my arms.

He reached out his tiny hand and touched my face his eyes filled with wonder.

"That's the first time he's stopped crying today." She informed me as she handed me his car seat and changing bag.

"I'm sorry if he was a pain." I apologised.

"No it's fine dear." She smiled.

I opted to hold Theo rather than put him in his seat since he was obviously quite distressed about not being with me last night. I balanced the handle of the seat in the crease of my left arm by my elbow and quickly slung the bag over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you buddy." I whispered to Theo as his hands continued to explore my face.

We got back home, after catching the bus, around a half hour later meaning it was quarter past four and we had forty five minutes until the midwife was round. Theo began crying again the second we walked through the door and judging by the smell it was probably because he needed his nappy changing though he was probably quite hungry too.

I placed him on the changing mat lightly and pulled up the railings ensuring that he wasn't going to fall and then went to go turn on the steriliser and boil the kettle. While waiting for that to finish I headed back over to Theo to change his nappy. Once he was clean and fresh I put him on the bed and surrounded him with pillows so he couldn't fall off.

Around five minutes later I was sat on the bed with Theo in my arms feeding him his bottle. Just as he'd finished my phone began to buzz. I put the bottle on the bedside table and lifted Theo so that he was laying beside me rather than on top of me.

**Mitchie: How are you? Xx**

**Alex: I'm very good, how about yourself? Xx**

**Mitchie: Same :) I miss Theo though not gonna lie and I sort of miss you too. Xx**

**Alex: I've been talking to you for three days and you already miss me when I'm gone, I must be very special then xx**

**Mitchie: I don't really have any friends here so it's nice to finally have someone to talk to xx**

**Alex: How could a girl like you have no friends? Xx**

**Mitchie: Not quite ready to talk to you about this, I like you but not that much xx**

**Alex: That's fine I totally understand xx**

**Mitchie: Thanks! So what you up to? Xx**

I was just about to reply when there was a knock at the door. The sudden noise caused Theo to start crying so I quickly picked him up and began to rock him. I went to open the door and stood there was my midwife, Kate.

"Hey Alex, how are you holding up?" She checked.

"Well actually but parenthood is definitely tough." I chuckled as I let her in the garage.

I led the woman over to the table and then we both took a seat opposite each other with Theo still in my arms.

"Have you been having enough sleep? Are you coping?" She interrogated.

"Enough sleep? No. Coping? Yes. It's hard I'm not going to deny it but I can do this. I'm managing to keep my grades up and still attend school whilst taking care of Theo at the same time." I admitted.

"Okay then well let's do this then it will only take a minute." She promised.

I handed Theo to Kate and then watched as she carried him away to the changing table with her briefcase in hand. I took the opportunity to pull my phone out and text Mitchie back.

**Alex: Sorry for the late reply the midwife's just come round to do a quick blood test thing… So I'm just waiting for her to finish :/ wby?xx**

**Mitchie: Nothing really I'm bored as fuck. Is Theo okay? Xx**

**Alex: Yeah it's just a routine check and aw how come you're so bored? Xx**

"Alex I'm all done now." Kate told me as she handed Theo back to me, "You should have the results back within a week. It will rule out the possibility of phenylketonuria, Cystic fibrosis, MCADD, Sickle cell disease and a thyroid deficiency (UKNSC 2010)."

"Okay thank you." I politely replied.

"Look Alex I've spoken to your parents and I think maybe it would be best if they had main care and you just acted as maybe a sister to Theo rather than the way things are carrying out now." Kate said.

"Not a chance in hell is that happening! Theo is my child, he's not my sibling! I have agreed with my parents that I have one more chance so you can stop trying to but in and add your own opinion." I snapped.

"Alex you're not doing what's best for your baby!" She protested.

"I think I would know what was best considering, as you said, he's my baby! He's not your baby and he's not my parent's baby so stop trying to dictate what goes on with him. Now, if that's all I'd like it if you left." I shouted causing the sleeping boy in my arms to stir.

"Very well." She replied coldly.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I sneered as she walked away.

I carefully put the tired angel in his crib and then went to lie down. After checking my phone I realised that Mitchie had replied.

**Mitchie: I have nothing to do :( xx**

**Alex: Why don't you plan a lesson? :p xx**

**Mitchie: I've already done them all xx**

**Alex: Oh :L xx**

**Mitchie: How did the blood thing go? Xx**

**Alex: Horrible! That bitch of a woman tried to tell me that I should give Theo to my parents and become his sister! Xx**

**Mitchie: That's absolute bullshit! A child is always best with their mom xx**

**Alex: I know yeah. Anyways Theo is actually asleep and I am knackered so I better go to sleep, see you tomorrow! Xx**

**Mitchie: I'll look forward to it. Xx**

I fell to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.


End file.
